


Inside of John

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: I wanna be in John Watson’s bed,  I wanna see, wanna see his body,  Rolling around in those — what do you call them?  Oh — sheets! 
  Kissing his lips, if I could get that far,  I would do things that are very naughty,  Stroke from his face all the way to his —  What’s that word again?  Feet!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Part of Your World” from The Little Mermaid, starring Sherlock as Ariel and John as Prince Eric.

Look at this case, isn’t it neat?  
Wouldn’t you say my deduction’s complete?  
Wouldn’t you say I’m the man, the man who solves everything?  
  
Look at my brain, treasures untold  
How many wonders my mind palace holds  
All of those idiots think, “Sure, he knows everything.”  
  
I’ve got data and evidence aplenty  
I know facts and minutiae galore  
You want details?  I’ve got twenty!  
But who cares?  No big deal —   
I want more!  
  
I wanna be in John Watson’s bed  
I wanna see, wanna see his body  
Rolling around in those — what do you call them?  
Oh — sheets!  
  
Kissing his lips, if I could get that far  
I would do things that are very naughty  
Stroke from his face all the way to his —  
What’s that word again?  Feet!  
  
Touching his cock, touching his bum  
Touching him ’til I could make him come  
Wild and free, wish I could be  
Inside of John  
  
What would I give if I could live with him forever?  
What would I pay to spend a day wrapped in his arms?  
I’d hold his hand if he’d understand  
That I would never leave him — never!  
I would hold him, I’d enfold him, and keep him from harm   
  
I’m ready to know what John Watson knows  
Ask him my questions and get some answers  
Like, “Where’s my prostate?  And please would you give it a rub?”  
Heaven above, wouldn’t I love, love if he’d touch me without a glove  
He’d be in me, and then I could be  
Inside of John  
  
Wild and free, wish I could be  
Inside of John…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having way too much fun with these songs. The only thing that could make me even happier (besides the comments and kudos that you’ve so generously been leaving) would be if someone wanted to record them for me. Any podficcers out there?


End file.
